


The Adventures Of Jenny The Reaper And Bessie The Whale

by Vasilisian



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Humor, Death, Gen, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Jenny had been given some strange starter items to arrange somebodies death with, including a feather boa and a pair of Gucci heels, but this took the cake.Bessie didn't really care, but then again whales weren't really known for their expressive faces.





	The Adventures Of Jenny The Reaper And Bessie The Whale

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt from writing-prompt-s blog, a place of much inspiration for me. This is un-beta-read, so any mistakes you find are my own. It's short and happy (mostly, poor Oliver), which is a nice change since most stories I write in response to promts end up dark and/or violent :D

“You've got to be shitting me.” Jenny had been been given some strange starting items over the centuries, including a feather boa, three ice cubes made from shitty Cuban tequila, and just last year she'd been gotten stuck with the task of arranging the death of a paranoid billionaire with a pair of frankly adorable baby shoes.

But this? The four-hundred year old harbinger of death looked with a pinched brow at the massive humpback whale merrily swimming along in it's floating water donut, unconcerned about it's future fate as a cause of death. This was truly ridiculous. Whatever moron had come up with this idea needed to be fired, now.

And why her? Was it because of that incident two weeks ago with the Gucci heels and the Medieval knight? That hadn't been her fault, how was she supposed to know that Dave was working a job alongside hers? Reapers and Karma's Bitches didn't mix well, any idiot knew that, and she refused to be blamed for that time-line fuck-up.

Jenny sighed, watching with hollow amusement as Bessie the whale took a sudden left turn, her water donut rushing to accommodate her. Poor creature, usually the guys two floors up were nicer about involving animals in Death Arrangements, at least when it came to her. By Reaper standards, she was just a little baby, dealing mostly with non-violent deaths.

Speaking of non-violent... Jenny tilted her head, looking up at the whale in front of her, then back at the file on her clipboard, which stated that a Mister Oliver Smith, some artist from Chicago, needed to die within the next week at the fins of Bessie the whale. The most obvious would be to get him on a boat, have Bessie tip it over and then he drowns for whatever reason, maybe the water would be cold.

Except that Mister Oliver was flat broke and got seasick stupidly easily, so first she needed to find a way to get him on said boat, and then have nobody else die since this was a one-target mission. Jenny flipped a couple of papers, looking for any way that she could get the Unfortunate artist on the Boat Ride Of Death. Obviously not with that title, nobody would go on a cruise like tha-

Huh, a cruise. People won random shit all the time, why couldn't he win a cruise? And if the cruise included free food and booze, he was sure to go, the guy had been living of ramen and tap-water for the past two months. Man, at times like this Jenny sure was happy she wasn't human, their lives always seemed so horrible, and the chance you had a legitimately good one seemed sadly low.

Flipping her clipboard closed with a snap, Jenny nodded at Bessie. “Don't you worry darling, I'll have this done in no time so you can return to your pod. And when I find out who decided it would be a good idea to give me a whale as a starting item is going to find out exactly why Reapers are Grim.”


End file.
